Moonlight Howls
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Yugi is bitten by a werewolf and soon after meets a strange girl.  Rating may change. Slight YamixYugi if you want to take it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi's POV

I walked on the path to the gameshop, the bag of groceries getting heavier with every step. "The one time I go to the market alone, the list is long," he sighed. A light rustling came from the tree above him. "Just the wind," he said. The rustling came again. "Just a squirrel." he said, quickening his pace.

A string of murders had taken place, and the killer was still on the loose. This was all that filled Yugi's head as each shadow turned into something beastly. A figure moved in the trees beside him. He dropped the bag and ran as fast as he could, the figure keeping up with him the entire time.

He kept running, the killer long forgotten as the figure slowly became clearer despite the tears in his eyes. It wasn't a man, much less a psycho killer. It was an animal, but still Yugi ran, for this animal ran on two legs, and it was clearly chasing him.

The young boy tripped over a limb and fell, his face hitting the dirt. He tried to move, but his leg wouldn't listen. Hopeless, Yugi sobbed and wished someone heard him. The animal leapt out of the bushes. It was a wolf with grey fur and gold eyes that shined with hunger.

It jumped upon him and let out one chilling, maniacal howl before sinking its teeth into Yugi's chest. Yugi screamed in pain and fear as the wolf's fangs ripped at him again and again. He couldn't move any part of him now, the wolf was holding him down with hands that were bony, but muscular.

Just as he was sure he was going to die, Yugi heard the wolf scream in agony. He looked up and saw the sun rising. It was hurting the wolf! The wolf ran off and Yugi got up and moved as fast as he could, his leg only dead weight behind him. He soon found himself at the door to the Kame Game Shop and knocked as best he could before slipping into unconsiousness.

Rate and Review! Sorry it was short!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yugioh

Yami's POV

Yugi's head was in my lap as we drove to the hospital. His breathing was raspy, but my coat was wrapped around his wounds to stop the bleeding.

a few hours later

"Yami, wake up," Soloman said as he gently shook me. "Huh, is Yugi all right?" I asked. "He's out of surgery, and they expect he'll make a full recovery." "Oh thank Ra!" "This is what's strange tough, his body seemed to be stronger than most; his wounds are actually almost healed already." "Did they say what caused the wounds?" "They say it was probably a dog.""When should he be able to get out?" "He'll have to stay overnight, but he'll be able to come home in the morning."

I walked into the room where my hikari lay fast asleep. I stroked his hair and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yugioh

Normal POV

Yugi was out of the hospital, and was currently doing research on a library computer. He typed in the description of the animal in a search engine as he said them quietly to himself.

"Grey fur, gold eyes, long bushy tail, walks on two legs, hand-like paws, wolf's head and back paws..." "I think what you ran into was a werewolf." Yugi yelped. He looked behind him and saw a young girl with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a cane with a silver wolf head in her right hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but see your description," she said. "No problem, but werewolves don't exist." "Quite the contrary actually. Here, let me show you something."

She led him downstairs to an abandoned room. She opened a file cabinet and pulled out a leather book. Yugi gave her a puzzled look.

"It's a scrapbook from my past investigations that I've kept here for storage." "Investigations?" "I'm a paranormal investigator; this is where I keep my evidence." "Evidence?" "Interviews, photos, drawings, hair, cast photos, that sort of thing." She flipped through several blurry underwater shots, witness sketches, and other strange things until she came to a section entitled Werewolf Pack of Winchester: 2000. "These hair samples were collected by my brother, I have the DNA results right here," she said, handing me a small slip of paper.

"Human and..." "Wolf, or to be more precise, _were_wolf!" "You're crazy!" "Did it bite you?" "Yes, but what is it to you?!" "Let me see where it first bit you, and I'll either prove or disprove my point."

Yugi stared at her, a spark, like that of an animal's, in his amethyst eyes. "That is all I needed Yugi. Look where you were first bitten, and you'll find a pentagram. I suggest you avoid people the next full moon."

"Wait, who are you, and how do you know my name?" "I'm Elizabeth, and I've seen you at the game shop; you're yami too."

"How do you know about Yam..." his words were cut off as she rounded the corner, not having heard him. "Crazy kid, but still...no, it was just a wolf! I'll look at my chest and prove it!"

Later that night

Yugi gingerly pulled off his shirt and layed it on his bed. He examined all around his chest, but found nothing. _Ha, she was just a lunatic after all. _He got up to go brush his teeth, but stopped abruptly in front of his mirror. Right in the middle of his chest was a faint pentagram that was growing darker by the second.

_Oh my Ra, Elizabeth was right!_ _I've got to find her again, maybe she has a cure._

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yugioh

Normal POV The Next Day

Yugi ran back to the library as possible, his legs seemingly stronger. He opened the door and looked around until he saw her at a table, reading. "Liz, you were right!" "How so, Yugi?" "I _did_ find a pentagram on my chest last night!" "I hate to say I told you so, but..." He lifted her up by the shirt. "Not here," she said, her voice as serious as Yami's. "Follow me." Yugi followed her to an abandoned house. "This is your house?" "Hey, when you've got no one, this place looks like paradise."

She first knocked on the small bat-shaped knocker. "Knock this five times whenever you come. That is the only way I'll let you in." Yugi nodded. She led him inside to a room full of stuffed heads: bears, deer, even a dragon hung on the wall. "What are we..." Yugi started, but Elizabeth was already on the stairs to the basement. He followed her, and soon found himself in what appeared to be a laboratory.

"I've been researching lycanthropy for years, and I've finally made a breakthrough." "So, you can cure me?" Yugi asked, hope in his voice. "I won't know until the next full moon." "What do you mean?" "I mean that I don't know if the cure is complete or not, and I won't know until I can see your form. Come next full moon, and I'll see." She shood him off and closed the door. "She may be crazy, but she might be able to help me."

R&R Sorry it was short.


End file.
